The present invention relates to cabinet assemblies having a plurality of drawers arranged in rows and columns.
One continuing problem for the handyman is the storage of small hardware fasteners and other small items such as nuts, bolts, screws, washers, cotter pins, small nails and tacks, and so on. These items come in a variety of sizes and preferably should be separated to permit the handyman to find the item quickly when he needs it.
One solution to the storage problem in a small cabinet having a plurality of drawers arranged in rows and columns. Each drawer may contain one particular type of hardware item or may be divided into several individual compartments by dividers to hold two or more different hardware items. These cabinet assemblies have been available in the past and have proved to be extremely useful.
While the prior art cabinet assemblies have been technically satisfactory, further improvements are of interest. In particular, many of the cabinet assemblies have been made of sheet metal, which has required a significant amount of fabrication. As a result, the cost of materials and fabrication has been higher than is desirable. Further improvements in providing a simpler and lower cost cabinet assembly are needed.